There are a sundry of label dispenser available in the marketplace and are of the type where the labels are contained in a disposable box-like container. These devices operate by allowing one to retract the label from the container and the action of removal releases the back surface from a sheet of backing paper. The back of the label that adheres to the backing paper is coated with a pressure adhesive. The pressure adhesive is of the type that allows the label to be stuck-on to another surface such as a paper document, much like the Highland® self-stick removable notes made by 3 M Commercial Office Supply Division of St. Paul, Minn. For example, removable pressure adhesive coated dots are contained in boxes and are dispensed in the manner described in the above and are commercially available and are manufactured by Alvin & Co., Inc., Corporate Office, P.O. Box 188, Windsor CT 06095. Likewise, pressure adhesive coated arrows mounted on backing paper are made by the Avery Label, Azusa, Calif., Elmhurst, Illinios, Gainesville, Ga., and New Brunswick, N.J. and are also dispensed in a similar manner. Like the dots, the boxes that hold the arrows are not reusable, but rather are disposable when the item is exhausted.
While this invention bears some similarity to the disposable stick on labels and/or dots, this invention is significantly different in that it is directed solely to the container that is re-usable and is particularly adapted and efficacious for dispensing mailing stamps that are available in rolls that are self-sticking and are removably affixed to a backing paper. However, labels can also be dispensed in the same manner as will be understood from the discussion to follow hereinbelow. However, this invention lends itself to be purchased with a roll of stamps contained therein and is reusable by merely purchasing a replacement roll. The container of this invention has the capacity for conveniently allowing the user to place the stamp directly on the envelope without first having to remove the stamp, although either method of removal from the container is an option available to the user. Additionally, the container of this invention lends itselfto place a logo or advertisement on one face of the container without impairing the use of the stamp removal capability. The invention is characterized as being simple to use, inexpensive to manufacture, is reusable, neatly stores the stamps/label, is conveniently available to the user and has a long life. In addition the stamp/label can be applied with the use of a single hand.